1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external heat dissipator accessory for a notebook computer, and more particularly to a heat dissipator accessary which is concealed in an expansion slot of a notebook computer to effectively dissipate heat generated by the computer.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, it is necessary to equip a CPU on a computer host with an individual heat-dissipating device, no matter what type the computer is, because the more rapid the CPU processes, the higher the operation temperature of the CPU is. However, other elements on the computer host other than the CPU also generate heat during operation. In a desktop personal computer, a large internal volume allows the heat generated by elements in the computer host to be naturally dissipated. However, in a portable notebook computer, the elements are compactly disposed. As a result, heat from the notebook computer can not be naturally dissipated well in such a little internal space. To ensure the computer can be operated at an appropriate temperature, it is necessary to develop a heat dissipator which can effectively dissipate heat generated by the notebook computer, without occupying significant internal space thereof.
The present invention provides an improved external heat dissipator for a notebook computer to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.